Problem: Compute the largest integer $k$ such that $2004^k$ divides $2004!$.

Note that $2004 = 2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 167$. We focus on the large prime $167$ as the powers of $2$ and $3$ in the prime factorization of $2004!$ are going to be much higher. The largest power of $167$ that divides $2004!$ is $\tfrac{2004}{167} = \boxed{12}$, the answer.